Mark of Athena
by The Greek Freak
Summary: This is my spin on the Mark of Athena book. only constructive criticism please.
1. Annabeth 1

**this is my first story so only constructive critisism.**

ANNABETH

As we neared the camp I scanned the group of demigods until finally I saw was standing there looking as handsome as ever, even if he was wearing the most ridiculous looking toga ever. I alwas imagined us having a romantic reunion like they do in all the movies, but no we had to meet right after they had a war against polybotes and while I am riding a magical flying dragon-headed boat and have to spend every freaking moment worrying about _**him**_!

"You got your memory back yet?" I asked Jason.

"No, and you asked me that like thirty seconds ago." Jason said with an annoyed look.

"We are landing in three minutes." Leo shouted before I could even make a witty remark to Jason.

"Annabeth, since I can charmspeak should I get out with you to keep them calm?" Piper asked

"Sure, I geuss." Just then about a hundred or so Romans cheered then rushed to the boat's masthead.

"Oh my gods! Leave us alone!" I heard Piper scream when a climbing roman fell against her and wouldn't get off.

Suddenly Percy shot up the side of the ship on a tower of water and bellowed for the romans to stop. Then he turned and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe but strangely I didn't need the oxegyn to be happy right now. He pulled away a second later and kissed me like he never has before. In those ten seconds I was in bliss and when he pulled away I was totally let down because I hoped it would go on longer.

"Hey" Percy said.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in eight months and all you do is briefly kiss me and say hey!" he started backing away like he was scared (which was a good choice considering I didn't finish yet.) "come here you dope."

I hugged and kissed him like we were alone, which we weren't. We realized everyone was staring after some tiny, annoying blond kid who was probably 18 or so but looked like a 10 year old whacked me on the back of the head and laughed. Percy immediately told him told him to go to Reyna and cleared his throat then he turned to the roman demigods.

"People of New Rome, I Percy Jackson, your praetor, accept the greeks into our home. Reyna what do you think?"

"We will take them in as long as they dont hurt any of us romans."

At this there was a collective murmur through the crowds. Percy turned towards me and grinned from ear to ear. All I did was raise an eyebrow and he said:

"I'm praetor remember."

"You never told me that."

"ummm... Well yeah you just got here."

"Whatever seaweed-brain." I said with a smirk.

He just rolled his eyes and we fell into a fit of giggles.

As I looked around I knew that even if he wasn't here now I would know that he was here recently. Everything, everywhere was ripped up and strewn across the camp. The only place not destroyed was way behind us and something about it was important to these romans.

I turned back to Percy because he asked me how Jason was and then we heard an explosion. Percy immediately turned to four buildings that I had not noticed before crumpled. We ran towards the wreckage and I saw...


	2. Annabeth 2

ANNABETH

He stood there in a confident, but tired looking position and I knew my life was going to be turned inside out... again. Luke was about 20-something but looked my age and he was in the armor that he died in. I ran at him with my knife and was about to slice his neck open when Percy shouted not to do it. I turned to look at him bewildered but he walked by me and started talking to Luke.

Instead of small talk he cut right to the chase. "How the heck did you get back here?"

"I don't know. One second I'm in the fields of punishment and the next… I'm here." Luke said, " by the way, where is here?"

Again Percy stepped forward. "Luke, welcome to Camp Jupiter."

"Huh?"

"It's a roman demigod camp in California." Explained Percy.

All of a sudden Luke's form flickered and he looked like he was struggling to stay conscious. I started walking towards him and all of a sudden I tripped and fell… straight through Luke. As I hit the ground I had no idea what happened; one second I was walking to Luke and the next walking _through_ Luke. I stared at him for a second with a confused expression and all of a sudden cold filled the air and a hissing filled the air. just then a roundish thing appeared in his pocket, and then he stared gravely at me.

"I came here with a gift from the gods but after I give it I will go back to the underworld. Also I cannot try to keep it from him so I can stay here. If I did I would be sent back to the underworld and he wouldn't get the gift at all." Luke said sadly.

"Wait who is he?" Jason finally asked, " and what is the gift?"

"You…" he held out a small, glowing bottle that I didn't recognize but Piper let out a gasp, " and the gift is your memories."

Jason walked toward him cautiously and grabbed the bottle. He put it to his lips then hesitated, after that moment he downed the small amount of liquid then lurched over as if he was in pain. Piper ran over to him and just as she reached him he jumped up and started shouting at her in Latin. As he did so she got thrown back and a golden coin started materializing out of nowhere. Piper screamed in fear and Jason's coin came down heads up and turned into a sword.

"Graceus!" he screamed and charged at her, "How dare you enter my camp and threaten my people with war."

Piper's reaction… to break down and cry.


	3. Piper1

PIPER

I couldn't believe it! One second everything is fine and the next… BAM Luke Skywalker her appears and gives him the bottle from Medea's shop. At first I thought it would give him back his memories, but then I remembered a dream I had recently and realized that it would erase the memories he already had.

The ship traveled by sea for the first time since it was made. It was pouring rain and the waves were relentlessly pounding against the boat, making it impossible to stand still. I vaguely wondered what was going on when suddenly, out of the sea, a large monster shrouded by dark shadows rose out of the sea and looked down on me. It's terrible ruby red eyes felt like they were sapping me of all feelings except for fear. I reached for my knife but I realized I didn't have it with me.

I noticed that the waves seemed to freeze a little bit. Also there was a light snow falling down on us. I thought nothing of this but I noticed that even though I would normally be freezing, it was really warm.

"_You are unwise to sail here, young one." Said the powerful voice that was so deep I was nearly frozen where I stood in fear._

"_I did not choose to come here O' master of the dark sea." Why was I saying this? I couldn't understand what was happening, so I let my instincts take over._

" _You amuse me Khione. What did you come here for?" said the beast._

" _I came to tell you that the prophecy for your journey ends with a Roman god and Greek demi-god slaying you together. Also, not long after you are slayed the son of Jupiter gets a gift from the dead." I/Khione said._

_An amused smile spread across his face._

"_You are not alone Khione. You have the dove inside of you." He said, " She is but a nuisance."_

"_Yes my dark lord." My mind slipped away and I awoke._

"Piper? Piper you okay?" we were back on the boat and Annabeth was trying to cheer me up; even though it wasn't working I was glad that she was at least trying.

"Thanks for trying to help but can you please leave me alone?" I asked in a voice that said get the hell out of here or I will bite you head off.

I was surprised that she didn't get the tip or at least leave me alone. Instead she stood there with an amused smirk on her face. I wanted so bad just to reach out and slap that stupid little look off of her face.

I couldn't believe myself! I shouldn't take my anger and sadness out on her, even if it was her old "boyfriend" that came just to ruin my life. Finally I couldn't take the silence with her smirking at me.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked in irritated tone.

"Because I know how to get his memory of you back." She said in a laughing voice.

"How?" I demanded in my loudest voice in forever.

"Ok, so here is what you do…"


End file.
